Beady Long Legs
Beady Long Legs is an enemy in the Pikmin games. It first appears as a miniboss in Pikmin 1, where it is found in The Forest Navel (in which it protects the Guard Satellite ship part), and again in The Final Trial in Challenge Mode. This spindly beast reappears in Pikmin 2 as a far more common miniboss, and with much less health, slower movements, and different cries. The only attack it has is stomping around, but, it is more dangerous than it sounds. When defeated, it crumbles into dust that disintegrates after its belongings explode from its orbular torso. In Pikmin 2, one appears in sublevel 5 of the Citadel of Spiders, where it drops a key which unlocks challenge mode, one on Sublevel 14 of the Hole of Heroes, one in the Twilight Garden in Challenge Mode, and one that can be found in front of the landing site in the Perplexing Pool after day 30. Killing it here yields about 20 to 30 small "1" pellets. Glitch In Pikmin 1, there is a rare and dangerous glitch that causes Beady Long Legs to leave its arena. This glitch is most likely to happen when you leave the arena without killing it. Pikmin and/or Olimar have to be left at the gate to the small arena. The creature will then try to attack these, possibly leaving the arena. Once outside of the barriers, it will continue to pursue you. If you now run to the island where the Libra is, the enemy may fall into the abyss bellow, causing the game to crash (the game will also crash if you do not kill it after it leaves the arena after a certain amount of time). This glitch can basically happen with any boss that is fought in an arena. If one wishes to attempt this glitch, the best place to do it without receiving any consequences is The Final Trial in challenge mode. Go to the arena in the back of the level and try this glitch on the Beady Long Legs in the arena. Or you could attempt the glitch by using and action replay on later games, but then, the screen would turn purple. Notes Reel notes Waxy secretions form this creature's distinctive armored shell. Olimar's Notes Although this creature is commonly associated with spiders, it is actually the result of a separate evolutionary line insectoid creatures. Since the spherical body section carries most of its internal organs, there appears to be no other features that would correspond to a head or abdomen. Louie's Notes Poisonous. Consumption results in prolonged writhing and uncontrollable mirth. How to Kill Pikmin The best method to defeat this monster is to wait until it lowers its body and quickly toss Pikmin onto it, then calling them back before it shakes them off. Three to seven Yellow Pikmin are ideal since they can be thrown higher, thus they can reach the head without having to wait for the enemy to lower it. A smaller group of Pikmin is usually better than an entire army because it reduces the group's overall size as a target. If the player wants more of a challenge in fighting the Beady Long Legs, it is possible to defeat it by throwing Purple Pikmin at its knees. This is also achievable with a larger number of any Pikmin, but much more time-consuming. Captains Even when petrified, its body is suspended too high for captains to reach. Pikmin:The After Years This enemy has exactly the same health and defense in Pikmin 1. It is fought as a recurring mini-boss and its larval stage also appears in the game. Pikmin Adventure In Pikmin 4, beady long legs appear exactly the same as in Pikmin 2. Pikmin: Power of 8 In this game, the beady long legs is the same as in other games. It makes the noises from Pikmin 1. Violet's notes This creature is best defeated by climbing up it's legs and attacking the orb-like torso. Staying under it's feet is, unwise. Pikmin 4: Kreta 404 Beady Long legs has the pikmin 1 health and a treasure in this game, but this has some differences. *Beady Long Legs eats in this game. Pikmin: 100 Days Without A Ship It is like in Pikmin 1, with the noises in Pikmin 2. The only difference is if it gets petrified, the whole body collapses with it's orb like torso crashing into the ground. It recovers when it is not petrified.Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:P3bosses Category:Icy hills Category:Green garden Category:Eternal cavern Category:Quicksand temple Category:Pikmin 1: DS Enemys Category:Pikspore2